Episode 1771 (3 May 1999)
Synopsis Steve asks Matt about his going home with Teresa the other night. Matt says he doesn't want anything heavy at the moment. Steve is amused: "Maybe we're not so different underneath after all". Teresa drops into E20 looking for Matthew but Steve tells her that he's not there. Steve then lets Matthew know that he should drop by the restaurant later to see her. Melanie goes round to see Ian and the kids. She had promised to go to the park with them, but Ian is angry that she's moved out. Little Steven still wants her to come though, so Ian relents. Unaware of the tension between them Steven asks Ian why Melanie doesn't live with them anymore. Ian just responds that she's got her own house now. Melanie bonds with Ian's kids as they have a picnic in the park. Josie has done most of the setting up in the bar after Nina arrives late for work. She had been up all night trying to study. Josie puts up signs in the pub advertising a happy hour, something she had arranged before Peggy went away. Grant is not amused. Josie tries to get Grant to include cocktails at the happy hour and Grant complains to Nina that Josie has overstepped the mark. Dot is concerned for Lilly. When she asks what's wrong Lilly confesses that Gareth attacked her. And Alex is looking for Lilly who hadn't responded to a note he had put through her door. He brings her some lilies to apologise for the Gareth episode. Dot tells Alex that Bridge House should be shut. Phil looks after Courtney as she's got a cold. Courtney becomes ill. Grant rushes over to Phil's to see if she's alright. Sue is in the pub at lunch time looking for Barry; she seems very keen! Sue turns up on Barry's doorstep catching him loafing around in the living room. He had forgotten the time they were supposed to be meeting. Pat offers her a cup of tea whilst Barry smartens himself up as he's going to take her to lunch at Guiseppe's. Barry and Sue return from their date. They tell Pat that they went to see an exhibition at the Tate gallery. Barry seems keen to get rid of her and doesn't even see her to the door. Guiseppe's is busy, but Teresa refuses to help. Matthew drops in to see Teresa. Rosa seems pleased and wants to know more about him. Teresa asks Matt out on another date. He's surprised as he thought it was a one-off. Gianni doesn't look too pleased. Teresa tells Rosa she's going to go out with Matt and that he's going to buy a scooter. Matt gets his new scooter but he won't let Teresa ride with him until he passes his test. Steve notices and remarks that they seem very cosy. Dot notices an attractive blonde arriving on the square. Matthew seems intrigued also. Phil remembers her as Claudia, Saskia's sister, who is looking for E20, and to find Steve. Having found out that Claudia is Saskia's sister, a frantic Matt rushes over to E20 to warn Steve. Steve receives a nasty shock when Claudia tells him that the police may have found Saskia. Credits Main cast *Martin Kemp as Steve Owen *Romla Walker as Claudia Fielding *Barbara Keogh as Lilly Mattock *June Brown as Dot Cotton *Joe Absolom as Matthew Rose *Leila Birch as Teresa di Marco *Marc Bannerman as Gianni di Marco *Louise Jameson as Rosa di Marco *Leslie Schofield as Jeff Healy *Richard Driscoll as Alex Healy *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie Healy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Edward Savage as Steven Beale *Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy Beale *Joseph Shade as Peter Beale *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina Harris *Joan Hooley as Josie McFarlane *Pam St. Clement as Pat Evans *Shaun Williamson as Barry Evans *Jackie Clune as Sue *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa Shaw Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes